Twisted
by theblackcat1236
Summary: The cast is trapped in a time where Alices are looked down upon.She, Natsume, Hotaru, and some others escape into past. At first, they've avoided trouble. Soon, it turns out things are worse than ever.slow nxm.Rated T just in case, but really K
1. 0 Prolouge

Gakuen Alice Fan-Fiction

**Prologue**

Mikan awoke, her hair powdered with a thin layer of dust. Stifling a yawn, she glanced toward the time set. Noticing she had only 5 minutes to spare before Martial Weaponry began, her brain instinctively turned into mental overload phase. Not bothering to clean herself up, she turned on the locater implanted on her right forearm and rushed to room 819. Fixing her hair while running, she bumped into someone. Figuring 20 lashed hurt more than temporary guilt, she continued rushing. Seconds before Period One bell rang; she swiped her identification card, scanned her finger, and rushed into the room completely unaware of the new boy seated to the otherwise empty seat on her left.

Mikan (HInata) attended Preparatory Alien Academy, located in northern Ralban. All "aliens," or Alice students, were all sent there so they'd be properly trained as tools for the government. It wasn't as bad as the government wished it to be, because the guards and Colonials were extremely underpaid and poorly trained. More than half the rules were completely unenforced, and the King was too preoccupied to care how the Academy was faring.

As soon as the bell rang, a different Colonial entered the front of the room.

"Hello class! Welcome to Martial Weaponry!" Thankfully, the General continued. If he didn't, the guard posted directly outside the cell would've heard the muffled sounds of shock from 38 mouths. Only a couple prisoners managed complete indifference, Mikan being one of them.

"I'm called Narumi-sensei, and we have a new attendee for class today! Please welcome him!" Everyone politely brushed their two index fingers together, a military symbol of applause.

Only then did Mikan notice the sullen boy seated next to her. His teal tinted hair was considerably longer than most, and was just slightly darker than the shade of his cat-shaped eyes. He had skin the shade of translucent milk, and was about 5'2''. His face seemed already accustomed to the grim expressions the rest of the academy had, and the only difference he had to the rest of the room were the black glasses with no wire on the bottoms. Stoically, and very arrogantly, he strolled to the front of the room. Taking several moments to clear his throat, the boy's adolescent voice echoed.

"Good morning fellow fugitives. Most unfortunate we meet under such sober circumstances. Refer to me as Kairi Shouta-san."

The entire class gasped all over again, and Mikan mentally winced. If they were caught, that meant another 12 miles. Her legs were still sore from the 17 they ran yesterday because Kaoru Nendo-san had giggled at Jino-sensi, the Academics Colonial. Unfortunately, majority of the class didn't share her fear. Ignoring the probable consequences, their usually frozen faces were tinted with shock and amazement. Due to the circumstances, Mikan almost didn't blame them. Preparatory Alien Academy had been searching for him for 12 years, and he looked no older than 10.


	2. 1 Meet Natsume Hyuuga

Chapter One

Mikan was actually on time to class today, putting her in a content mood. The usual stressful cloud in her eyes was temporarily gone. Instead of staring blankly at the wall, she listened to some of the pointless gossip most people were whispering about. Surprisingly, It seemed the entire class had forgotten about Kairi, because almost all of the rumors pertained to the gay Colonial referred to as Narumi-sensei. Personally, Mikan thought he was fine. He wasn't as strict. Considering his actions, he was probably fired. Turning her attention back to the others, she was disgusted to find Mochu standing on top a desk. Today, he looked more bald than usual. Obviously, Mochu had made himself center of everyone's attention.

"I bet you twenty push-ups he's coming back today. No way the idiotic head could've found out," he announced proudly, expecting the reverence of his classmates. Mikan almost laughed, she could do more than twenty push-ups in her sleep while drugged.

"Twenty? What're you, some girly princess? Here's a real deal, I'll bet you eighty he got fired. " announced Koko, who was even worse. He gossiped more than the Maintenance Officials, and was the one that had spilled to everyone about Mikan's Alice.

"You're all pussies, why don't you go sew or something? I'll bet you two hundred he'll be here in ten minutes."

"Shut up! I cant' hear what's going on in the hallway!" some random person would hiss every four minutes, and the class would silently listen to everything going on in the corridors. They were too frightened to allow just the posted guard to handle, because the current Head Colonial was extremely brutal when it came to lashes. Seeing the Head's face was enough to make most prisoners wet their pants.

After a while, some the watcher would hiss "All clear!" and the battle of voices would immediately commence whatever they were previously debating about.

The same pointless arguing over never-going-to-happen push-ups continued until the daily watcher sensed someone coming down the hallway. They would tell the group closest to the doorway, and the information would eventually spread. Sumire was posted at the door today, a cat ear pointed towards the hallway. She had a Dog-Cat transformation Alice, and used it frugally. She cared, more than anyone else, about her appearance and woke up early every day to pinch her cheeks and run her fingers through her hair. Mikan slowly unfocused her surroundings, until she was partially unconscious. This happened whenever she hadn't gotten enough sleep lately, which was because the class had been unnaturally obnoxious lately.

Mikan was so unfocused; she didn't realize anyone calling her name. the outsider, finally exasperated, tapped her shoulder forcefully. Immediately twisting the wrist with her right hand, she elbowed their stomach and flipped them over her shoulder and onto her desk. Nobody other than the two people directly connected noticed. Peering at the face, she was appalled to see Kairi on her desk. He, oddly, seemed unfazed.

"Good morning, Hinata-san. Excellent reactions, but you had just pure brute strength. If one a weapon of any sort, you would be dead by now. My wrist seems dislocated, so excuse me for a moment." Turning around, he maneuvered his other hand again his hand and a slight pop was heard. He turned around again.

"Now that you've finally acknowledged me, when does Martial Weaponry initiate?" He raised an eyebrow, shocking Mikan. The Colonial could've arrived just then, and even Natsume Hyuuga, the class bully, was too afraid to let his emotions show through.

"Good morning, Shouta-san. The Colonial reports at 6:00," she began indifferently, trying to get his fidgeting eyebrow out of her mind. "So be in your seat at least five minutes early. They don't care whether they're early; you're punished if you're out of place."

"I appreciate your information." He replied stoically. It was difficult to tell whether he was being sarcastic of sincere. Muffled footsteps were heard marching down the corridor, so Mikan and Kairi were immediately seated. Seconds later, everyone joined them.

The door was just slightly ajar, and Mikan thought she had heard someone's breath catch in their throat when the door-knob had turned. Their original Colonial stormed in.

* *****************

Shockingly, Mikan sensed someone across from her in her lunch crew during noon meal. Almost choking on her bland onigirl, she looked up expecting a Management Official. They were supposed to watch students when the Colonials were busy elsewhere, but were paid even less than the Cleaning Officials. Therefore, they spent the lunch and Individual Enlightening Periods playing Go or Mahjong instead of actually doing their job. Mikan hadn't even seen one in the Consumption Corridor before. Instead of the dusty gray suited Official, she saw Kairi.

"Greetings, Shout-san. May I help you?" she asked politely. The honor wasn't returned, for he just sat down.

"Greetings, Hinata-san. Do regulations allow prisoners to socialize while eating?"

"No, but the ones in charge of us currently are playing board games. Yesterday it was Mahjong." He nodded thoughtfully, as if examining the information closely. Thinking he was finished, she commenced eating.

"What's you're Alice?" he questioned bluntly. Mikan almost choked again, and silently cursed the Production Officers. At this rate, she'd be dead tomorrow. After considering whether not to answer, she figured he'd just ask someone else.

"The four neutrals: Nullification, Elimination, Reproduction, and Infiltration." Her voice almost cracked, but it held firm. Expecting the worst, she glanced at his face.

"So pretty much nullify, erase, steal, and copy?" She nodded numbly in response. He nodded too, but his forehead suddenly creased. Not wanting to give him any speculating time, she continued the conversation.

"What about you?" she asked before she could consider the consequences. Inwardly wincing, she desperately wished to take it back in case he was offended.. The Academy didn't just search for anyone, and he had to be dangerous if he'd avoided them for that long. He seemed fine though, and answered quickly.

"Time Manipulation. Portal are also within my power range, but only to certain time periods. I haven't mastered other continents either, but anywhere in Cortier is fine." She was surprised. Since he'd been avoiding the Academy for so long, she thought he'd have an Alice close to Natsume's fire Alice.

"How'd you avoid them for so long?" she quizzed again, and she could see his eyes smirking.

"They were sent to the Prehistoric Dinosaur Era, and they're probably still there." She was horrified at the though of men in black A|X suits being eaten by giant lizards.

"How many?" she continued, wanting to hear the answer and run away at the same time.

"Approximately 50." He responded neutrally. Before she could question any further, they were once again interrupted by the Colonial's chi outside in the hallway. She was gone before she could bid farewell.

*******************

Any relaxation Mikan felt before was completely gone by the afternoon. Because of Alien Regulation Policies, the Academy had to allow fugitives to interact for an hour semi-annually. They had avoided this rule until two years ago, when the govener found out the newest graduates couldn't spy because they barely new how to carry a conversation. The rule wasn't completely followed still. The Academy got away with assigning partners to semi-annual chemistry contests. Because of the cursed surname "Hinata," Mikan was always partnered up with the one and [thankfully] only Natsume Hyuuga.

When she was caught here, he had been tolerable. They hadn't interacted much because he seemed to have an unhealthy amount of fan-girls. Mikan never understood that, how could you love someone because they looked nice? To her, he looked natural. Brown hair, Hazel Eyes (which she once had mistaken for red because she accidently walked into his room when looking for her own), 2 eyes, 2 hands, and besides the scar on his left arm he looked like any other guy on the planet. She hadn't bothered to ask a fan-girl's reasoning, since Sumire would've ranted on and on about the "holiness" of Natsume Hyuuga. After the entire Academy realized her fatally life-threatening Alice that couldn't be controlled with limiters, she was an outcast.

Therefore, he spent the entire 45 minutes (presentation time was considered interaction) doing nothing constructive whatsoever. Besides breathing of course, because his ego was too large to allow him to die. While hunched over some Carbon Hydroxide, she sensed someone coming towards her. Instantly spinning around, she saw Colonial Serene.

"Good day, Serene-sama."

"Greetings, Hinata-san. Because of last minute circumstances, you'll have Kairi Shouta-san in your group as well. Shouta-san, this is Mikan Hinata-san." Mikan managed to hide her shock, and bowed accordingly.

"Good afternoon, Shouta-san." She stated flatly.

"Hello, Hinata-san." He replied, as always. When the Colonial was a reasonable distance away, he turned to her.

"Where's your second partner?" instead of replying, she pointed towards Ruka Nogi's table, where Natsume was engaging himself by reading Death Note.

"Are you familiar with the boy in blonde hair?"

"Ruka Nogi-san is Natsume Hyuuga-san's friend. They were captured around the same time. He's 11 years old, French, and extremely harsh." Kairi accepted this information, and began strolling towards the lab she'd just pointed to. He was immediately intercepted by Jino.

"Any particular reason your wandering aimlessly?" he shouted, obviously irritated because his game of Go was interrupted.

"Hello, Jino-sensei. I'm informing Hyuuga-san our group is beginning. He seems to be elsewhere." Kairi replied, completely unfazed by the atomic face just inches from his nose. Jino, happy to have someone to actually yell at, marched towards Natsume. After a long lecture, in which Kairi was already back at the lab, Natsume stormed in glowering.

Checking to make sure there were no Generals, colonials, or officers around he began hissing at Kairi.

"Do you know him?" he questioned Mikan. She was so surprised to hear him talking she hesitated before actually answering.

"Hyuuga-san, this is Shouta-san. Shouta-san, Hyuuga-san."

Without even a proper greeting, Natsume began fuming. "What is wrong with you?" he began. Before he could finish, however, Kairi turned around and took the Carbon Hydroxide I was just examining and eased some Helium Chloride into the container.

"If you don't actually do anything you'll smell this." Kairi stated flatly.

"So?" questioned Natsume, obviously daring him to continue.

"It'll knock you out for at least two hours, but I'm sure you'll be able to come up with a great excuse on why you fell asleep during Combustional Chemistry." It was silent for a while, because Natsume couldn't grasp the concept that he was being threatened. It had probably never even occurred to him that such a thing was possible. For a second I thought he would listen, but then he set the beaker on fire. Immediately, Kairi tossed the beaker to him. He caught it, and was about to throw it but it completely exploded. Grabbing Kairi, I immediately took the exit and teleported to the hallway.

I wasn't sure, but before I blacked out I thought I heard Kairi say something. "Hyuuga-san, what an interesting boy."


End file.
